This disclosure relates to polymeric solutions, methods of manufacture thereof and to articles manufactured therefrom. In particular, this disclosure relates to polymeric solutions that do not employ volatile organic solvents that are detrimental to the environment.
Many articles fabricated with polymeric materials use volatile organic compounds (VOCs) as part of their processing. The use of VOCs has proven to cause many environmental problems historically and their control has been continually regulated by the Environmental Protection Agency (EPA). Meeting current and future EPA regulations for fabrication of these articles continues to become increasingly costly for many industries. Consequently, new process media that are nontoxic and environmentally benign are desirable for new sustainable manufacturing processes.